


michael clifford, fanboy extraordinaire

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confused Luke, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Flustered Michael Clifford, Future Fic, M/M, michael is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke had no idea why Michael was freaking out over the man across the room.





	michael clifford, fanboy extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “meeting someone else who’s famous”. Sequel to [the one not on social media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963347).

“Is that…?” Luke watched Michael’s jaw drop as he pointed across the room. “It is! It’s Jeff fucking Goldblum!”

“Who?” Luke asked, unsure about why Michael was so excited. The slap on the back of his head was unexpected.

“Luke! Jeff Goldblum! Jurassic Park! Oh fuck…he’s coming over. How do I look?”

“Oh, okay…” Luke said, still confused. “You look fine…?”

Jeff Goldblum stopped next to them. Michael looked flushed. “Hello. You’re in Five-ess-oh-ess right?”

“Uh huh,” Michael stuttered.

“Hate to ask, but my niece is a big fan,” Jeff said. “Could I trouble you for autographs?”

Michael squealed.


End file.
